Villa Mystery
by KyuELF15
Summary: Cho Kyuhyun yang sedang berlibur ditinggalkan oleh kedua orang tuanya selama satu hari. Saat tengah sendiri di dalam sebuah vila besar, siapa yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi? /Chapter 3 update! RnR please?
1. Chapter 1

**++Villa Mystery++**

**Title : Villa Mystery**

**Pairing : KyuMin**

**Genre : Horror**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : SuJu milik Tuhan tapiii fict nya punya author~**

**Warning : -**

**Summary : *maaf author gak bisa bikin summary -_-"***

**Hwah! Annyong~ saya author baru disini~ **

**Jadiii sebelumnya author mau minta maaf kalau fictnya aneh,**

**GJ, dll.. Wajar.. Baru pertama kali nulis cerita... **

**Apalagi fanfic.. jadi mohon di maklumi ya~**

**Selamat Membaca!**

***O*O*O*O***

"Kami pergi dulu kyu.." Sahut ibuku

"Hm.." Jawabku singkat

"Aish.. Kyu, jangan seperti itu! Paling tidak katakan selamat tinggal..!" Bela ayahku

"Aaah.. Baiklah, selamat tinggal.." Kataku dengan malasnya "Dan.. Semoga kencannya menyenangkan!" Sambungku sambil menyengir

"Hahaha~ Terima kasih kyu.. Jaga rumah ya!" Kata ayahku sambil menepuk kepalaku lembut

"Apaan sih?" keluhku "Aku bukan anak kecil lagi tau! Aku sudah 15 tahun!"

"Ya,ya.. Terserahlah.. Baiklah, Kami pergi dulu kyu.." Balas ayahku sambil menyalakan mesin mobil

"Ya.. Cepat pulang ya.." Jawabku

Ibu dan ayahku tersenyum. "Tentu saja chagiya.. Daah~" Jawab keduanya bersamaan.

BRUUM!

Aku terus memandangi mobil yang dikendarai oleh kedua orang tuaku sampai tidak terlihat.

"Haa.. Lebih baik aku masuk.." Kataku pada diri sendiri

*O*O*O*O*

Sebenarnya aku takut di tinggal disini sendirian. Daerah ini sepi dan jarang ada yang lewat.. Yah, bisa dibilang ini daerah terpencil. Apalagi vila ini besar.. Ya, aku berada di vila milik keluargaku yang sengaja di beli untuk liburan. Walaupun ini vila keluargaku, aku baru pertama kali datang dan bermalam disini. Lagipula aku tidak suka dengan vila ini.. Kenapa? Karena sejak pertama aku datang, aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang ganjil disini, dan itu membuatku tidak tenang. Aku selalu merasa ada yang memperhatikanku dari belakang. Selain itu kadang-kadang aku selalu melihat "sesuatu" ketika sedang sepi..

**BRAK!**

DEG!

Aku tersentak ketika mendengar suara. Suara itu seperti ada barang yang terjatuh. Tapi siapa? Aku hanya sendiri di vila ini..

"Si..siapa itu?" Tanyaku tergagap.

"..."

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Halo? Apakah ada orang disana?" Tanyaku lagi.

"..."

Tidak ada jawaban lagi.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke arah suara itu datang .

Ketika aku sampai di tempat itu, aku hanya melihat sebuah mangkuk yang terjatuh dekat meja makan.

"Ah.. Haha.. Ten.. tentu saja hanya aku yang ada di vila ini.." Hiburku pada diri sendiri. "Mungkin aku masih mengantuk.. Lebih baik aku ke kamar.."

Ketika aku membalikkan tubuhku. Aku melihat ada "seseorang" yang sedang memperhatikanku

BRUK!

Aku jatuh terduduk.. Aku langsung memalingkan wajahku ke lantai.

"A.. apa itu?" Tanyaku pada diri sendiri "Wa.. wajah dan matanya.."

Aku mengangkat wajahku, dan ketika kulihat lagi "seseorang" itu sudah menghilang.

"Hi.. lang..?" Kataku masih tergagap"Apa itu hantu? Ah.. Tidak mungkin itu hantu.. Ini masih pagi.. Mungkin aku masih mengantuk.." Pikirku "Lebih baik aku mandi dan tidur lagi.." Aku pun langsung berlari ke kamarku dengan tergesa-gesa.

*O*O*O*O*

SRET!

Aku langsung mengambil handukku yang tergantung di tempat handuk.

"Apa aku buka saja pintunya ya?" Tanyaku pada diri sendiri "Sedikit aja deh.. Kan aku Cuma sendiri di sini.."

Aku menutup pintu kamar mandiku sedikit. Kulepas bajuku dan ku gantungkan bajunya di tempat gantungan baju. Dan langsung saja kuguyur badanku dengan air dingin.

"Ah.. segar.." Pikirku

Aku memalingkan wajahku ke luar kamar mandi.

DEG!

Aku tersentak ketika melihat "orang" yang tadi mengintipku dari balik dispenser dekat kamar mandi.

BLAM!

Kututup pintu kamar mandiku dengan keras.

"Di..dia lagi.." Kataku pada diri sendiri "Lebih baik aku cepat-cepat.."

Kulanjutkan mandiku dengan cepat, wajah "orang" itu masih tersisa dalam ingatanku. Wajahnya berlumur darah seperti telah ditusuk benda tajam beberapa kali. Matanya hilang satu, dan mata satunya lagi mengeluarkan darah segar.

*O*O*O*O*

Kupakai bajuku dengan tergesa-gesa dan langsung kuhempaskan tubuhku ke kasurku. Kulirik ke arah jam yang terpasang dinding kamarku.

"Jam 06.49.. Masih pagi.." Kataku "Pasti aku terlalu lelah.. Lebih baik aku tidur.."

Kupejamkan mataku, dan aku terlelap dalam kegelapan..

*O*O*O*O*

KYAAA!

Teriak seorang yeojya. Teriakkan itu terdengar seperti jeritan orang yang ketakutan.

"Suara apa itu?" Tanyaku pada diri sendiri "Dan.. dimana ini?"

KYAAA! TOLONG!

Suara itu terdengar lagi. Aku langsung berlari ke arah asal suara itu.

Kulihat seorang yeojya sedang meringkuk di pojok ruangan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyaku pada yeojya itu

"Hiks.. hiks..." Isak yeojya itu "K.. kumohon.. jangan bunuh aku.."

"Tenanglah.. Aku bukan orang jahat.." Kataku pada yeojya itu "Kau tidak a.."

"Eh?"

Aku tersentak. Ketika aku berusaha meraih tangan yeojya itu, tanganku menembus tangan yeojya itu.

"K.. kok bisa tembus sih?" Tanyaku sambil melihat tanganku sendiri.

BRAK!

Aku menegang sesaat ketika mendengar suara itu dari belakangku. Kuputar tubuhku ke belakang. Dan kulihat ada seorang namja mambawa benda tajam berupa pisau dapur masuk ke dalam ruangan tempat yeojya dan aku berada.

"K.. kumohon.. jangan bunuh aku.." Pinta yeojya itu kepada namja di depanku.

"Percuma meminta-minta.." Kata namja itu

"T.. tapi itu bukan salahku..." Kata yeojya itu

"DIAM!" Bentak namja itu sambil melayangkan pisau itu kearah yeojya yang meringkuk itu

"TIDAAAK!" Teriak yeojya itu.

Aku berusaha melindungi yeojya itu. Namun percuma saja.. pisau itu menembus tubuhku. Aku hanya bisa diam mematung melihat yeojya itu dibunuh dan ditusuk-tusuk oleh pisau itu. Kurasakan mataku memanas dan rasa mual melandaku.

"Ukh!" Kupalingkan wajahku dari pemandangan mengerikan itu.

Kulihat mayat yeojya itu.

DEG!

Aku tersentak ketika melihat mayat itu.

"D.. dia.." Kataku "Dia.. 'orang' yang selalu memperhatikanku itu.."

*O*O*O*O*

Aku langsung membuka mataku. Kulirik ke arah jam dinding.

"07.20.. Baru jam segini.." Keluhku "Mimpi apa itu?" Tanyaku

Ketika aku hendak bangun. Kurasakan ada yang mengganjal tubuhku.

"Be..rat.." Kataku

Aku melihat ke arah cermin di sebelah kasurku. Aku menegang ketika melihat cermin, kenapa? Karena aku melihat ada seorang yeojya duduk di atas tubuhku. Yeojya itu persis seperti yang kulihat dalam mimpiku. Di wajahnya ada banyak bekas tusukkan, matanya hilang satu dan tubuhya berlumuran darah..

Ketika kulihat langsung di atasku yeojya itu tidak ada. Tetapi ketika kulihat ke cermin, yeojya itu ada. Yeojya itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku. Ketika sudah lebih dekat. Yeojya itu memalingkan mukanya ke arah cermin dan menatapku

"HUWAAAA!" Teriakku sekencang-kencangnya

Aku memejamkan mataku beberapa saat dan kubuka lagi mataku.

"Hilang?" Tanyaku. Aku melihat ke kanan dan kiri, dan yeojya itu menghilang.

Dengan tergesa-gesa aku melepaskan selimutku tanpa ku rapihkan terlebih dahulu.

*O*O*O*O*

Kunyalakan tv di ruang keluarga dengan volume sekencang-kencangnya, semua lampu yang ada di rumah kunyalakan, dan pintu depan ku buka.

"Aaah.. Betapa penakutnya dirimu Cho Kyuhyun.." Batinku

Aku duduk di ambang pintu depan rumahku. Kupandangi langit yang cerah, kurasakan udara segar yang menerpaku. Ketika aku sedang melihat halaman rumahku, mataku tertuju pada tumpukan tanah yang ada di depan halaman rumahku. Tepat disamping pagar rumahku.

"Apa itu?" Tanyaku

Kudatangi tempat itu dengan rasa penasaranku. Kulihat di sana hanya ada tumpukan tanah yang sepertinya sudah lama berada di sini.

"Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya?" Heranku pada diri sendiri

Mataku menangkap batu yang berada di sebelah tumpukan tanah. Kulihat ada tulisan di batu tersebut, tulisan yang ditulis dengan "tinta" berwarna merah tua.

"L.. lee... sung.. min?" Kataku dengan terbata-bata. "Lee Sungmin? Rasanya aku pernah mendengarnya.."

Sebelum aku berhasil mengingatnya, ada seseorang yang menepuk pundakku dari belakang.

"Hei!" Kata orang yang menepuk pundakku itu.

"Wuah!" Umpatku

"Hei! Tidak perlu sekaget itu dong!" Katanya dengan nada seperti tersinggung.

"Ma.. maaf.. kukira siapa.." Kataku sambil menunduk ke arah orang itu

"Angkat tubuhmu nak.." Suruh orang itu

"Eh.. ya.." Kataku sembari mengangkat tubuhku. Kulihat orang yang berdiri di depanku. Dia sudah tua, kulitnya keriput, memakai topi petani yang di gantungkan di lehernya.

"Sedang apa kau disini nak?" Tanya kakek itu

"Ah.. aku hanya sedang lihat-lihat.." Kataku

"Hmm.. Kau tinggal dimana? Rasanya aku baru pertama kali melihatmu.." Selidik kakek itu "Siapa namamu nak? Dari keluarga mana?"

"Oh.. saya memang baru pertama kali datang kesini.." Jawabku "Namaku Cho Kyuhyun, saya dari keluarga Cho, dan saya tinggal di rumah ini.. Salam ke.."

"APA? KAU TINGGAL DI RUMAH INI?" Tanya kakek itu dengan nada yang agak err.. maksudku memang tinggi

"E.. eh ya.. benar.." Kataku dengan kaget.

"Kau.. nak kau pasti belum tau apa-apa soal rumah ini.." Katanya dengan nada cemas "Lebih baik kau tinggalkan rumah ini nak.. ini demi keselamatan nyawamu.."

"Eh? Nyawa?" Ulangku. Kakek itu mengangguk.

"Ya.. aku tidak bisa memberi tahu detilnya.." Kata kakek itu "Tapi apakah kau tidak pernah mengalami suatu hal yang 'aneh'?" Tanya kakek itu dengan penuh penekanan pada kalimat 'aneh'nya.

"Ooh.. Itu sih pernah.. sering malah.." Jawabku "Ngeri bangetlah.. Oh ya.." Ingatku "Apa kakek tau orang yang bernama Lee Sungmin?"

"Eh?" Respon kakek itu dengan mata mengernyit "Bagaimana kau.."

"Aku menemukan batu ini di dekat situ.." Jawabku memotong perkataan si kakek *kyu oppa gak sopan deh!* itu "Dan di batu ini ada tulisan Lee Sungmin.." Jelasku sambil memperlihatkan batu yang sedari tadi kupegang.

"Dia.. dia adalah penghuni rumah ini sebelum kau nak.." Kata kakek itu menjelaskan "Dulu.. ada seorang yeojya bernama Lee Sungmin, dia di bunuh oleh yakuza karena dijebak oleh ayahnya sendiri. Sebelum dia meninggal, dia mengatakan "_Tidak akan kuserahkan rumah peninggalan ibuku ini pada siapa pun! Akan kukutuk orang yang memiliki rumah ini!" _Begitu katanya.

DEG!

Aku kaget sesaat setelah diberi tahu cerita itu. Kuperhatikan vila keluargaku yang dulunya milik seorang yeojya bernama Lee Sungmin itu

"Be.. berarti rumah ini.."

Sebelum kuselesaikan kalimatku, kakek itu sudah menghilang dari hadapanku.

"Lho? Kemana perginya kakek itu?" Tanyaku heran

Kupandangi sekitarku. Namun kakek itu tidak ada dimanapun. Ku alihkan pandanganku ke batu yang kupegang.

"Lee Sungmin.." Bisikku

Aku merinding sesaat ketika mengingat perkataan yeojya bernama Lee Sungmin dalam cerita kakek itu. _"Akan kukutuk orang yang memiliki rumah ini!" _perkataan itu terus terngiang dalam pikiranku.

-TBC-

**RnR please? Tolong berikan pendapat kalian ya chingu~ Lumayan buat kasih masukan sama bisi ada yang kurang atau kurang memuaskan dari fict buatan author.. Maklum author kan masih pemula.. Jadi author butuh pendapat chingu niih... maaf ya kalau nggak serem.. author gak nyangka bakal jadi fict bersambung lhooo~**


	2. Chapter 2

**++Villa Mystery++**

**Title : Villa Mystery**

**Pairing : KyuMin**

**Genre : Horror**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : SuJu milik Tuhan tapiii fict nya punya author~**

**Warning : -**

**Summary : *maaf author gak bisa bikin summary -_-"***

**Annyong~ Ketemu lagi niih.. author gak nyangka kalau fict ini**

**Bakalan jadi beberapa chapter.. -_- Males nulis sih..**

**Apalagi author sekarang lagi UTS.. Oke deh!**

**Selamat Membaca!**

***O*O*O*O***

"Ayah.. aku pergi dulu.." Kata seorang yeojya sambil mencium punggung tangan ayahnya.

"Ya.. cepatlah Sungmin.. sudah jam segini, nanti kau telat.." Kata ayahnya

"Baiklah ayah.." Kata yeojya yang dipanggil Sungmin itu "Aku akan pulang telat hari ini.."

"Kenapa?" Tanya ayahnya

"Ada kegiatan klub hari ini.." Jawab Sungmin

"Baiklah.. ayah juga akan pulang malam hari ini.." Kata ayahnya

"Ayah.." Panggil Sungmin "Ayah tidak lupa ini hari apa kan?" Tanya Sungmin

"Tentu saja.." Jawab ayahnya sambil tersenyum "Hari peringatan kematian ibu kan?"

"Ya!" Jawab Sungmin senang karena ayahnya ingat "Dah ayah..! aku pergii~" Teriak Sungmin sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah ayahnya.

"Selamat tinggal!" Jawab ayahnya yang juga melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sungmin.

Sungmin tidak menyadari bahwa ucapan _"Selamat tinggal"_ itu adalah kata-kata yang akan menjadi ucapan perpisahan dari ayahnya sendiri.

*O*O*O*O*

Kumasuki rumahku dengan persaan was-was.

"Yah.. aku kan keluar buat ngilangin kejadian tadi.." Pikirku "Kok malah dapet info yang kayak gitu sih?" Keluhku.

Kuhempaskan tubuhku ke sofa ruang keluarga. Kutonton acara tv yang ada di depanku.

"Ah.. sudah lama tidak menonton tv.." Batinku

Aku pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil cemilan dan minuman. Kubawa cemilandan minuman itu untuk menemaniku menonton tv.

"Aah.. semoga dengan menonton tv kejadian dan cerita itu bisa hilang dari ingatanku.." Pikirku

PETS!

"Wuah! Mati lampuu~!" Kataku "Pasti aku terlalu banyak menyalakan lampu.."

Aku pun pergi menuju kamar untuk mengambil senterku yang baru kubeli kemarin.

KLIK! KLIK!

"AARGH! Kok udah rusak lagi siih?" Kataku kesal

Kulempar senter itu ke belakangku.

_Siing_

"?" Heranku "Kok gak ada bunyinya?"

Mendadak bulu kudukku merinding. Aku teringat perkataan donghae temanku si penggemar alien disekolah _"Kalau kita melempar benda kebelakang dan tidak ada suaranya.. berarti disitu ada hantu.."_

Aku langsung berlari ke arah dapur. Saat itu juga..

GREP!

"Wuaaaa!" Pekikku kaget

BRUGH!

"Sial! Benda apa tadi?" Umpatku kesal

Aku merasakan ada sebuah "tangan" yang memegang kakiku dengan kuat. Aku melihat kakiku yang tadi di cengkram oleh sebuah "tangan". Dan kulihat ada bekas merah berbentuk jari-jari tangan, jari-jari itu terlihat seperti jari seorang yeojya.

DEGH!

Aku merinding saat itu juga.. kuingat lagi perkataan yeojya bernama Sungmin yang di ceritakan oleh kakek misterius itu. _"Akan kukutuk orang yang memiliki rumah ini!" _

Aku langsung berlari ke arah dapur untuk mengambil lilin.

*O*O*O*O*

Aku mengacak-acak lemari tempat biasa mencari lilin.

"Aaah! Dimana sih?" Tanyaku dengan marah "Sial! Apa sudah habis?"

_Tok.. Tok.. Tok.._

"Hng? Suara apa itu?" Tanyaku sambil melirik kebelakang

_Siing.. _

"?" Heranku "Apa cuma perasaanku saja?"

Aku melanjutkan mencari lilin dan menganggap itu hanya perasaanku saja

_Tok.. Tok.. Tok.._

Aku kembali melirik ke belakang, dan aku tidak melihat apapun di belakangku. Aku kembali mencari lagi.

_Tok.. Tok.. Tok.._

Kali ini kuhiraukan suara itu dan tetap berusaha mencari lilin.

_Tok.. Tok.. Tok.. TOK!_

Suara itu semakin membesar dan semakin jelas, suara itu seperti langkah kaki seseorang yang sedang mendekatiku. Akhirnya aku menoleh. Aku melihat kebelakang, namun dibelakangku tidak ada apa-apa.

"Aaah.. ternyata memang perasaanku saja.." Pikirku lega "Berpikirlah yang positif Cho Kyuhyun!" Kataku pada diri sendiri sambil memukul pipiku dengan keras.

Aku mulai mencari lilin lagi.

_TOK..! TOK..! TOK..!_

Suara itu muncul lagi. Suara itu lebih keras dari yang sebelumnya. Suara yang seperti langkah kaki seseorang itu sepertinya hanya tinggal beberapa cm lagi dariku. Kali ini entah mengapa, aku tidak ingin menoleh kebelakang. Bulu kudukku berdiri dan aku punya firasat buruk jika aku melihat kebelakang.

"Aaah! Ketemu!" Seruku legaketika aku menemukan benda yang bentuknya seperti lilin yang dari tadi kucari itu.

SYUT!

"Eh?" Kataku.

Ketika aku hendak berbalik dan pergi ke ruang tengah, aku melihat ada sesuatu disampingku.

DEG!

Aku tersentak ketika aku melihat apa yang ada di sampingku. Aku melihat ada seorang yeojya yang sedang berdiri di sampingku. Yeojya itu sedang menunduk, rambutnya panjang, memakai gaun berwarna putih yang sudah ternodai darah, kulitnya pucat, penuh luka dan darah. Benar.. dia yeojya yang ada di dalam mimpiku.

"WUAAAAAA!" Pekikku kaget karena yeojya itu tiba-tiba memalingkan mukanya padaku sambil menyeringai. Aku langsung berlari ke ruang tengah meninggalkan yeojya itu.

*O*O*O*O*

"Ah.. ma..main PSP aja deh.." Kataku masih gemetaran.

Kunyalakan PSP itu dan kumainkan PSPnya.

"Eh.. mana cemilanku tadi?" Tanyaku sambil meraba-raba sekitar sofa yang kududuki itu.

TEP!

"Eh? Apa ini?"

Aku mengarahkan benda yang kupegang ke arah lilin sebelahku.

SET!

"Eh? Ta.. ngan?"

Aku melirik ke sebelah tempatku duduk.

"GYAAAA!"

Mataku terbelalak ketika melihat seorang yeojya yang ada di mimpiku duduk di sebelahku sambil menatapku. Dan ternyata yang kutarik itu adalah tangan yeojya itu. Aku langsung menepis tangan yang kupegang itu dan aku pun terjatuh dari sofa yang kududuki. Yeojya itu menatapku lekat dan maju mendekatiku sambil mengulurkan tangannya seakan dia ingin mencekikku.

"M.. mau apa k..kau?" Tanyaku sambil beergerak mundur menjauhi yeojya itu.

"_A.. ku tidak.. a..kan menye..rah..kan rumah ini.. pada sia..papun..!"_ Kata yeojya itu dengan suara yang serak seperti orang yang sakit flu (pokoknya serak we lah..).

Yeojya itu mendekat ke arahku dan memajukan lengannya untuk mencekikku. Dengan cepat aku langsung melemparkan benda yang paling dekat denganku ke arah yeojya itu.

GYAAAA!

Teriak yeojya itu. Dan yeojya itupun menghilang.

Aku terpaku di tempatku. Aku memandangi tempat yeojya tadi berada.

"A..pa itu?" Tanyaku.

Aku mengingat saat-saat sebelum yeojya itu menghilang. Di tengah-tengah teriakannya dia mengucapkan sesuatu. _"Kau tidak akan bisa lari dariku.."_

*O*O*O*O*

Lampu sudah menyala lagi ketika yeojya itu sudah menghilang. Aku masuk kedalam kamarku. Kubaringkan tubuhku ke kasur. Kupandangi jam dinding yang ada di kamarku.

"Jam 09.17.." Kataku "Cih.. kenapa hari ini rasanya panjang sekali?" Kesalku. Aku mengguling-gulingkan tubuhku di kasurku.

"Aah.. umma.. appa.. cepatlah pulang..!" pintaku

Aku berjalan ke arah rak tempat aku menyimpan komik-komikku. Ku ambil salah satunya, dan kubawa ke kasurku. Aku duduk di ujung tempat tidurku.

KRAK!

"WUAH!" Pekikku kaget "Apa yang terjadi?"

Aku melihat ke bawah. Ternyata kaki kasurku yang aku duduki patah.

"Wah! Patah!" Seruku kaget "A.. apa aku gendutan sampai-sampai kaki kasurnya patah ya?"

Aku memeriksa ke kolong kasurku, dan apa yang kulihat? Betapa kagetnya ketika aku melihat di bawah kasur ada satu benda yang berbentuk seperti guling berwarna putih, (Kalau di negara kita sih disebutnya pocong..) ukurannya sangat kecil, bahkan lebih kecil dari bayi. Dan disebelahnya ada boneka guling, (guling yang diatasnya ada wajah boneka) wajah boneka itu sedang tersenyum dan melihat ke arahku.

"!" Aku tersentak ketika melihatnya. Dan akupun langsung menjauh dari sana.

"A.. apaan sih itu?" Tanyaku. Tanpa pikir panjang akupun langsung berlari keluar kamar.

*O*O*O*O*

Aku hendak menelepon kedua orang tuaku, tetapi aku membatalkan niatku. Aku merasa tidak enak pada kedua orang tuaku jika aku mengganggu mereka yang sedang berkencan itu.

"Agh! Sial!" Kataku kesal "Kenapa sih mereka harus membeli vila yang ini?" Aku membanting bolpen yang ada disebelahku.

"Lee Sungmin.." Geramku kesal "Kalau tidak mau rumahmu di tempati orang lain harusnya kau memasang penanda atau apa kek! Menyebalkan!"

Setelah lumayan tenang aku beranjak dari ruangan yang kutempati itu. Aku pergi ke toilet untuk membasuh mukaku.

"Aah.. segar.." Pikirku. Aku membasuh mukaku berkali-kali sampai aku merasa cukup. Dan ketika aku melihat ke arah cermin, aku melihat ada yeojya yang sedang memperhatikanku dari belakang.

DEG!

Aku melirik ke belakang, tetapi aku tidak melihat yeojya itu dimanapun. Aku langsung keluar dari kamar mandi. Aku pun berpikir _apa aku memang dikutuk?_

"Jam 10.20.." Keluhku "Waktu terasa terhenti.." Kataku sambil menutup wajahku dengan kedua tanganku. Perlahan kubuka mataku dan kulihat ada bayangan berwarna putih dekat tangga menuju ruang komputer. Bayangan itu melambaikan tangannya ke arahku, dan akupun mengikutinya. Entah mengapa tubuhku tidak bisa menolak ajakan itu. Mata dan kepalaku terasa kosong. Yang kubisa hanya mengikuti gerakan tangan itu.

Hah!

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku. Sedikit lagi saja aku telat, maka nyawaku pasti sudah melayang. Kusadari, bayangan itu adalah yeojya tadi. Dia membawa pisau dapur dan menyeringai layaknya setan jahat yang mendapati mangsanya.

"WUAAAH!"

Aku langsung berlari sambil berteriak ke arah yang berlawanan dari yeojya itu.

"Apakah.. tidak ada tempat aman dirumah.. ini?" Tanyaku pada diri sendiri sambil terengah-engah.

Selagi aku berjalan menyusuri vila keluargaku. Aku menemukan sebuah pintu besar seperti gudang.

"Pintu apa ini?" Tanyaku. Perlahan kubuka pintu itu. Bersamaan dengan terbukanya pintu, kesadaranku pun semakin menjauh.

-TBC-

**RnR please? Tolong berikan pendapat kalian ya chingu~ Lumayan buat kasih masukan sama bisi ada yang kurang atau kurang memuaskan dari fict buatan author.. Maklum author kan masih pemula.. Jadi author butuh pendapat chingu niih... Oya chapter yang ini pendek nih.. maaf yaa~ besok hari terakhir UTS niih.. do'ain author yaa..**

**Oya.. makasih yaa yang udah nge-review~ :D sekalian jawab disini aja deh..**

**Yamaknae: Annyeong~ Iya.. disini hantunya Sungmin.. Hahaha makasih yaa chingu~ ni udah update yang chapter 2 nya.. w**

**Mellchaaa: Hahaha.. iya Sungminnya disini cewek.. yang ngebunuhnya yakuza.. ni udah update yang chapter 2 nya.. makasih chingu~ ;D**

**Fedeoya_Kimchi: Waaa~ makasih chingu~ XD maksudnya mystery 6? Iya.. author ngambil beberapa dari mystery 6.. Iya! Author suka banget sama yang genre horor! XD Siiip~ ni chapter 2 nya chingu~**

**Sapphire_Pearls: Ahahaha~ makasih chingu~ :D author kira fict ini gak serem.. tapi gimana nanti deh! Ni chapter 2 nya.. Semoga chingu masih tetep mau baca.. OvO**

**ELFishyShfly: Annyeong~ Wuaaaaa~~! Makasih banyak chingu~ (=^w^=) ni update chapter 2 nya.. cepet gak? O_o**

**Kyuminnielover: Cup.. Cup.. jangan nangis chingu~ Kalau akhirnya siih~ tunggu sampai tamat ya! ;D ini chapter 2 nya chingu~**

**Dhikae: Iya disini Kyu penakut~ chingu seneng kan? Emang wajar sih bakal takut kalau Uminnya kayak gitu~ Makasih chingu~ ^^v ini chapter 2 nya chingu..**

**Makasih review nya chingudeul! Author seneng banget baca review kalian~ Sekali lagi makasih yaa~ semoga kalian masih pengen baca lanjutannya.. jangan lupa reviewnya yaa~ (=^w^=)**


	3. Chapter 3

**++Villa Mystery++**

**Title : Villa Mystery**

**Pairing : KyuMin**

**Genre : Horror**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : SuJu milik Tuhan tapiii fict nya punya author~**

**Warning : GJ banget!**

**Summary : *maaf author gak bisa bikin summary -_-"***

**Annyong~ Waaah.. chingudeul.. kayaknya ini bentar lagi**

**Tamat deh.. Atau mungkin.. ini chapter terakhir niih.. kalau author**

**Gak males nulis sih.. kayaknya ini bakal jadi chapter terakhir..**

**Bagaimana? Apa kalian menikmatinya? Serem gak? Tulis jawabannya**

**Di review kalian yaa.. Oke deh!**

**Selamat Membaca!**

***O*O*O*O***

"Dimana ini? Kenapa aku berada di jalan? Bukankah aku harusnya ada di vila? Dan.. kenapa aku memakai seragam sekolah?" Tanyaku bertubi-tubi kepada diriku sendiri.

Teng.. Teng.. Teng..

"Lho? Apa itu suara bel?" Heranku. Aku melihat sekitarku. Baru kusadari, ternyata aku berada di tengah-tengah kerumunan anak sekolah. Sepertinya aku ada di lingkungan anak SMA..

"Wah! Sama kayak aku dong! Aku kan kelas 2 SMA.." Seruku senang.

Aku memperhatikan sekitarku sampai akhirnya aku melihat ada seorang yeojya berambut panjang berlari ke arah.. ku?

"Wuaaah! Gerbangnya jangan di tutup dulu paman!" Seru yeojya berambut panjang itu sambil melayang-layangkan tangannya ke arah seorang satpam yang bertugas menjaga pintu gerbang sekolah.

"Oh.. bukan ke aku toh.." Batinku sedikit malu karena salah mengira bahwa yeojya berambut panjang itu bukan berlari ke arahku .

".. 3.. 2.. 1.. 0.." Kata satpam itu menghitung mundur "Maaf tapi kau terlambat nona.."

KLAP!

Pintu gerbang itu ditutup deengan rapat. Aku hanya bisa memperhatikan yeojya berambut panjang itu berlari-lari sambil memaki-maki satpam yang menutup gerbang sekolah. Setelah tinggal beberapa cm lagi, yeojya berambut panjang itu melompat ke atas gerbang sekolah dan berhasil mendarat dengan baik. Mungkin dia sudah biasa terlambat datang ke sekolah.

"Huh! Walaupun kau sudah menutup gerbang kau tidak akan bisa menahanku 'babbo'!" Kata yeojya berambut panjang itu sambil menyibakkan rambut panjangnya ke belakang. Penekanan di kalimat 'babbo'nya itu rasanya membuatku ingin tertawa.

"Apakah kau tidak punya sopan santun Lee Sungmin?" Teriak satpam itu kesal "Dasar yeojya tidak tau malu!"

"Eh? Tunggu.. rasanya aku pernah mendengar nama itu.. Lho? Kok aku bisa lupa sih? Jangan-jangan aku jadi bodoh? Ahahahaha! Pemikiran yang tak masuk akal! Aku kan anak 'jenius'..!" Batinku

"Terserahlah!" Kata yeojya yang di panggil Lee Sungmin itu sambil berjalan menuju arah sekolah "Ayo kita pergi Kyu!" Ajak yeojya itu padaku.. Eh? Padaku?

"Apa yang kau maksud 'Kyu' itu aku?" Tanyaku pada yeojya itu sambil menunjuk diriku sendiri.

"Mwo?" Heran yeojya itu "Tentu saja padamu babo!" Kata yeojya itu sambil menarik tanganku.

"Hei! Lepaskan aku!" Seruku pada yeojya itu sambil mengibaskan tangannya dariku "Jangan sok kenal deh!"

"Kyu?" Tanya yeojya itu padaku dengan matanya yang membulat "Kau terbentur apa sampai kau seperti ini?"

"Enak sa.."

Sebelum aku berhasil menyelesaikan kalimatku padanya, tanganku sudah ditarik lebih dahulu.

"Hentikan gurauanmu Kyuhyun!" Teriak yeojya itu padaku "Kita sudah terlambat!"

Aku hanya bisa diam pasrah diseret-seret oleh yeojya itu sampai kami sampai di kelas 'kami'.

*O*O*O*O*

Sekarang yang baru kutahu hanyalah: 1. Nama yeojya itu adalah Lee Sungmin, 2. Katanya aku selalu memanggilnya Minnie, 3. Aku dan minnie adalah sahabat sejak kecil. Walaupun aku tidak mengerti, yaa aku terima saja..

"Cho Kyuhyun!" Sentak guru matematikaku membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Eh? Apa?" Tanyaku pada guru matematikaku itu.

"Jangan bengong saja!" Katanya " Perhatikan apa yang sedang ku ajarkan!"

"Ba.. baik.." Kataku tergagap "Maafkan saya.."

"Walaupun kamu itu jenius.. tapi bukan berarti kamu boleh seenaknya saja!" Ceramahnya padaku "Mengerti?"

"Ya.. saya mengerti.." Jawabku "Maafkan saya.."

"Yasudah.. ayo kita lanjutkan pelajarannya.."

Satu lagi yang kutahu sekarang! Ternyata disinipun aku masih jenius~ Huahahahaha!

*O*O*O*O*

"Tumben kau dimarahi Kyu.." Kata Sungmin "Kau kan biasanya jadi murid teladan.."

"Aku juga heran.." Jawabku "Aku kan jenius.. kok dimarahi sih?"

"Ah.. dasar.." Katanya "Oh ya.. tadi pagi kau kenapa? Kau seperti orang yang linglung.."

"Eeeh.. itu.. entahlah.. jangan dipikirkan.." Jawabku mengelak

"Ooh.. Baguslah.." Kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

Entah mengapa senyumannya membuatku ingat pada suatu hal.. Sesuatu yang mengerikan.

*O*O*O*O*

"Kyu.. Ayo pulang!" Ajak Sungmin

"Eh? Kemana?" Tanyaku

"Rumah kita sebelahan kan?" Herannya "Kenapa sih? Dari tadi pagi kau aneh!"

"Be.. gitu ya?" Tanyaku "Yuk ah pulang!

Sepanjang jalan kami hanya diam saja. Tidak ada pembicaraan di antara kami di jalan. Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang penting yang harus kuingat, tapi entah mengapa aku tidak bisa mengingatnya.

"Kyu.. aku duluan daah.." Kata Sungmin " Selamat tinggal"

DEG!

'selamat tinggal'? Aku sekarang benar-benar khawatir. Aku harus ingat hal penting itu!

"Kyu?"

Hah!

"Eh.. ya? Ada apa?" Tanyaku

"Aku bilang aku pulang dulu!" Katanya kesal

"Iya.." Jawabku "Daah.."

Saat aku berbalik lagi untuk melihat Sungmin, aku melihat.. dia tersenyum ke arahku. Mungkin lebih bisa dibilang 'menyeringai' ke arahku. Seakan-akan aku sudah berada di dalam 'jebakannya'.

DEG!

Langkahku terhenti. Aku langsung berbalik ke arah Sungmin yang masih 'menyeringai' ke arahku.

"Kenapa 'Kyu'?" Tanyanya penuh penekanan di kalimat'Kyu'nya.

"A..ah.. tidak.." Jawabku tergagap "Sampai nanti.."

Aku membalikkan tubuhku dan berjalan lagi. Aku ingat.. Seringaian itu dan nama itu. Lee Sungmin, dia adalah yeojya yang mati karena dijebak oleh ayahnya sendiri.

"Kyu!" Teriak Sungmin

"Eh? Apa?" Tanyaku pada Sungmin

BRUUKH!

Tiba-tiba saja Sungmin mendorongku ke arah tengah jalan dengan lumayan keras untuk ukuran tubuhnya.

"Ukh.." Rintihku "Apa yang.."

TIIIIIIN!

Sebelum aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, aku melihat ada truk yang melaju ke arahku.

"HUWAAA!" Pekikku

Aku melihat Sungmin menyeringai ke arahku dan mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Aku sudah bilang 'selamat tinggal' padamu kan?" Tanyanya _"Matilah denganku di hari yang sama ketika aku mati.."_

Aku tersentak ketika mendengar kalimat yang di ucapkannya itu. Aku sekarang mengerti bagaimana dia membunuh orang-orang yang berusaha memiliki rumah peninggalan ibunya. Aku memejamkan mataku.

*O*O*O*O*

_Trrr..._

Ukh.. suara bising apa itu?

_Trrrr.._

Berisik..

_Trrrrr.._

Suara itu semakin besar dan semakin menusuk telingaku.

_Trrrrrt.._

Hah!

Aku terbangun dan segera duduk. Aku melihat sekitarku.

"Eh.. Aku.." Kataku masih agak linglung "Ini di.. vila?"

_Trrrrt..._

"Eh? Telepon?" Aku merogoh sakuku dan kuambil Hpku dan kulihat nomor di layar kacanya.

"Nomor tidak dikenal?" Heranku "Ah.. siapapun yang meneleponku, dia adalah penyelamat nyawaku!"

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung mengangkat telepon itu dengan senang hati. Kenapa? Karena, jika tidak ada yang meneleponku tadi, pasti aku sudah pergi ke alam sana.

"Yoboseyo?" Kataku pada orang yang ada di sebrang telepon.

"..."

"Yoboseyo?" Tanyaku lagi

"..."

"Apa ada orang disana?" Tanyaku memastikan

"_..ssssh.." _Kata suara yang ada disana. Suaranya seperti desissan ular.

"Maaf?"

"_..ssssssh..."_

"Halooooo?" Tanyaku kesal

"_...ssssssshh..."_

"Yaudah! Kututup teleponnya!" Pekikku kesal

Ketika aku hendak menutup teleponnya, aku mendengar ada suara 'seseorang' disebrang sana

"_Kau akan kubunuh kau Cho Kyuhyun..! bersiaplah.."_

DEG!

Aku langsung melempar telepon itu sejauhnya dariku. Aku tidak peduli walaupun Hp itu rusak.

"Dia.. lagi.." Kataku sangat pelan hampir seperti berbisik.

Aku melihat jam tangan yang kupakai di pergelangan tangan kiriku.

"Hah? Jam 13.48..?" Heranku "Masih siang? Mustahil! Rasanya aku tertidur disini hampir 5-7 jam!"

Aku melihat ke arah pintu yang tadi kumasuki, pintu itu sudah tertutup rapat. Entah kapan aku menutupnya, tapi aku tidak ingin mengingatnya. Ada suatu hal yang mengganjal pikiranku sejak aku mendapat telepon dari nomor tidak dikenal itu. Aku terus memikirkan, jika yeojya bernama Lee Sungmin itu ingin membunuhku, kenapa dia menyelamatkanku? Tadi dia meneleponku dan karena ada suara telepon itu aku jadi terbangun sehingga kesempatannya untuk membunuhku jadi hilang kan? Itu benar-benar aneh.

*O*O*O*O*

Aku berjalan meninggalkan pintu besar itu.

_Kruyuk.._

"Rupanya perutku sudah memanggil... ke dapur dulu deh.." kataku sambil berjalan ke arah dapur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku mengambil beberapa sendok nasi dan kusimpan di piringku. Kuambil beberapa lauk dari meja makan.

"Selamat makan.." Ucapku sebelum makan.

Langsung saja, kuhabiskan makanku dengan cepat.

"Ah.. Kenyangnyaa~" Kataku puas. Kusimpan piring kotorku ke tempat cuci dan akupun langsung pergi dari dapur.

Aku menuju teras vila keluargaku dan mengeluarkan PSPku dari saku.

"Nah.. begini kan nyaman" Kataku sambil memainkan PSPku.

Cukup lama aku berada di teras sampai akhirnya aku mendapat satu sms.

Tring!

"Sms?" Tanyaku sambil melihat layar hp ku.

_From: Umma_

_To: Kyuhyun_

_Kyu, apa kau baik-baik saja? Besok pagi umma dan appa akan pulang ke vila. Sudah makan? Tidak terjadi sesuatu disana kan?_

_Ps: Jangan main PSP terus ya!_

Aku tersenyum ketika membaca sms itu. Lalu kubalas sms itu

_From: Kyuhyun_

_To: Umma_

_Aku baik-baik saja umma.. Jangan khawatirkan aku! Bersenang-senanglah dengan appa seharian ini.. Benarkah besok kalian akan pulang? Horee~! Di sini baik-baik saja umma.. Aku sudah besar umma.. Jangan menganggapku seperti anak kecil!_

_Ps: Aku Cuma main sebentar kok.._

Kutekan tombol 'send' untuk mengirim sms itu.

Klik!

Setelah ada tulisan pesan terkirim aku melihat jam di hpku.

"Jam 17.19.." Kataku sambil menyimpan hpku di meja teras "Waah.. kalau main game jadi lupa waktu niih.. lebih baik aku masuk.." Kataku sambil melangkah masuk ke dalam vila.

*O*O*O*O*

Aku memutuskan untuk diam di ruang tempat buku-buku yang ku koleksi berada. Kuambil sebuah buku dari rak tempat aku biasa menyimpan buku.

"Sudah lama gak baca ini buku.," Kataku sambil membuka buku itu.

Kubaca buku itu sampai pertengahan cerita.

SYUT!

"Apa tu tadi?" Kataku bertanya-tanya.

Tadi aku merasa ada yang lewat tepat di depan mataku. Aku melihat sekeliling ruangan tempatku berada.

DEG!

Aku menegang ketika melihat seorang yeojya berambut panjang sedang berdiri di pojok ruangan dengan rambut menutupi wajahnya dan memakai gaun berwarna putih yang sudah ternodai dengan warna merah darah.

Kulemparkan buku yang kubaca ke arah yeojya itu. Dan diapun menghilang.

"A.. aku mau mandi dan siap-siap untuk tidur.." Kataku masih tegang

Aku berlari ke arah kamar mandi dengan tergesa-gesa.

*O*O*O*O*

SRAT!

Kulepas bajuku dan kuguyur seluruh tubuhku dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

"Keramas aja deh.."

Aku mengambil shampoo di tempat sabun. Kukeluarkan isinya ke tanganku dan ku campurkan dengan air sebelum kuusapkan ke kepalaku.

"Ah.. segarnya.." Kataku ketika kubasuh kepalaku yang penuh sabun dengan air dingin.

Aku menutup mataku agar tidak perih karena kemasukan air atau sabun dari shampoo. Ketika kubuka mataku aku melihat ada yeojya itu tepat di depan wajahku.

"WUAAAAH!" Pekikku kaget ketika melihat wajah yeojya itu dari dekat.

Aku mundur kebelakang dengan agak berlari sampai menabrak tembok. Dan yeojya itupun menghilang. Akupun langsung berjalan dengan agak terburu-buru untuk mengambil air dari bak mandi.

SET!

"Eh, apa ini?" aku mengambil beberapa helai 'benang' hitam yang tersangkut di gayung yang kupegang.

DEG!

Aku tercekat ketika melihat ada helaian-helaian rambut di gayung yang kupakai.

"Rambut.. panjang?" Kataku terbata

Aku melihat ke arah bak mandiku, dan aku melihat ada kepala yang menyambul sedikit dari bak mandiku. Rambut panjang itu sepertinya milik yeojya itu. Yeojya itupun langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat ke arahku sambil menyengir dan matanya melotot dan menatap tajam ke arahku.

"GYAAA!" Aku melemparkan gayung yang kupegang ke arah yeojya itu, dan yeojya itu menghilang.

Aku langsung mengguyur tubuhku dengan air dingin sekali lalu kuambil handuk yang kugantungkan di tempat handuk dan akupun laangsung keeluar dari kamar mandi dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa.

-TBC-

**Oke... Author salah.. Ternyata fict ini masih bersambung.. Capek yaa nulis fanfict? Niatnya sih mau udahan.. Eeeeh~ taunya malah bersambung.. =_= O ya.. author mau nanya niih! Kata kalian alurnya kecepetan gak? Serem gak? Kalau nggak maaf ya.. author emang gak becus bikin fanfict.. :'( Semoga kalian masih pengen baca lanjutannya.. sampai ketemu di chapter berikutny okeeeeee? **

**Oya.. makasih yaa yang udah nge-review~ :D sekalian jawab disini aja deh..**

**FaraDN: Huwaa~ gomawo chingu.. ini chapter 3 nya.. ^^v**

**Mellchaaa: Iya, tapi sekarang udah selesai UTS nya.. Uwaaa~ gomawo chingu! Hahaha.. ini udah update chapter 3 nya.. :D**

**Sulli Otter: Annyeong~ Oke chingu~ Gomawo yaa.. ini chapter 3 nya~ ^w^**

**C0coNdvl78: Hahaha~ gomawo udah review chingu.. ini udah update chapter 3 nya.. ;)**

**Dhikae: Wuaaaa~ gomawo chingu! Ini update chapter 3 nya.. XD**

**ELFishyShfly: Annyeooong~ OwO Hwaaaa~! Gomawo chingu..! Hmm... author juga belum tau gimana akhirnya siih.. hehe~ iya author juga kasian sama Kyu~ tapii yang jelas akhirnya happy ending! XDD tapi gatau deng~ ini udah update chapter 3 nya~ (=^w^=)**

**Kim TaeNa: Annyeong.. Hyaaa~! Gomawo chinguu~! Hng.. kalau ituu.. author juga gatau sih.. belum mikirin gimana akhirnya.. piis! :D Okee ini udah update chapter 3 nya~**

**Minnie Lups Starcraf: Iya~ author juga ngeri ngebayanginnya~ -_-" hmm.. author gak bisa bikin yang panjang-panjang nih.. nulisnya males~ hehe.. ini udah update chapter 3 nya.. ^w^**

**Jongwoonieswife-sj: Waaa~ chingu hebaat.. author aja gak bisa ngebayangin mukanya kyu yang ketakutan.. -_-" hmm.. Author juga gatau Sungmin tuh jahat atau nggak.. tapi kayaknya nggak deh~ Baca sampai akhir yaa~ Gomawo chingu.. ini udah update chapter 3 nya..**

**Sapphire Pearls: Hahaha~ Iya ya.. Author juga takut.. Asal Usulnya yaa.. O_o Author juga gatau.. Temen author pernah cerita.. katanya dia pernah yang nemuin yang kayak gitu di kolong kasur.. terus author masukin aja deh ceritanya ke fict ini~ hehe.. ^_^ ini udah update chapter 3 nya..**

.


End file.
